nigels_time_on_flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200214-history
Nigel
I am Nigel, also known as Lord shen, Felipe, Evilbird and a few other names on Flylikeabird 3. I have been on Flylikeabird3 for at least 7 years now. _______________________________________________________________ main Friends : Ace(best friend) Alphaundercat, Springtrap(his mate), Gamerz, Levi, Eren, kaprosuchus, Spirit(Giggetygoo, bloodwolf), Digital, Chucky boy, Emma, Frost, Ruis. Kingslayer, Darknightslayer and many more enemies The wasps: Vespula -leader(recently returned), dominula(liar), Malicefrons(vespula's helper, killed by nigel), Polesties(malicefrons friend)., Pristobrycon(role-player/ former wasp). others - Angryswan(troll/stalker), Ariana(cloning), Vokun(hates him because of ace), Lisha(stalker), see others on "people nigel knew". personality Most of the time, Nigel is kind, and sometimes will help others with nests if he's bored. the main thing he often does at the moment is try to help out his group, the AV, lead by Kidlat, Fighter and Kingslayer. his role in it is the Advisor, though he often uses this role to sarcastically state things, such as "advising" people to stop attacking him, fighting with each other, or to go away. he can also be helpful at times, he made the Av's private website for them. he also likes to help out new people on the game, such as when he's bored, he goes around and gives advise to new birds, telling them how to get twigs and what not. he also sometimes teaches people glitches on his "glitch tour" that he does when he's extremely bored. though often nice, he can also be quite mean at times to enemies, which he often gets, for he has an annoying side. he can be sarcastic towards them, makes rude jokes and mocks them. he also tends to hold grudges against past enemies, one example is the shadow clan, though it happened years ago, he still will rant on about what dapple frost did to him, even if the name is just merely mentioned. he also sometimes exaggerates. Nigel is also very rarely mates with anyone, claiming that he can't trust people on the game anymore. this is because, almost every one of nigel's mates either dumped him, betrayed him, or randomly led the game. he also dosnt do it, for he often gets stalkers who claim to be his mate, making it confusing, and often ending up with his real mate breaking up with him. his latest mate is Springtrap, though he often complains to his friends that she rarely shows up anymore. trivia * He has played all of the Fly like a bird series * almost all of his names except one originate from movies(yes, i am very imaginative, aren't i?) : Lordshen - kung fu panda2, Nigel - rio, Felipe - rio2. the only one that doesn't is Fasty, which is just fast with a y on it. don't ask me y. * his main enemies are Ariana and Angryswan. * he often calls people "birds" instead of people on the game. * he often gets stalkers, and complains about it. * his favorite place is Hillscape 5 and Island 5 * he calls himself a "Seegull", a play on name of seagull. it has two origins - 1 he often miss-spells ea as ee in words, and 2 he jokingly claims that "seegulls see everything". * his favourite colors are Blue and purple. * his most trusted friend was Ace bandit. * his most famous mate is Cherie, once along time ago, he was mates with her, but it ended quickly when Mafia showed up. the two would compete over her, one example was when Mafia would give Cherie something, Nigel would try to top it, such as one time Mafia gave cherie a dead rose(tf?) so Nigel tried to top it, giving her a "golden rose". Eventually Cherie ended up with mafia instead of him. He also stopped being mates with her after she revealed that she was infact 33, thus ending there relation ship quickly. * even though cherie and Nigel have fought over a lot of things, cherie admitted that Nigel's one of the only people she's known the in tire time she's been on flab3, and is still friends with. * his currant mate is spring trap, though he dosnt see her very often, they have been together for a year. * he is the advisor of the Aerial volts club. * he is called the "pardoned turkey" by kidlat. * when he's bored he does a thing called his "glitch tour" where he will take random new birds around and teach them the underground glitches. * he is often quick to believe things that others tell him, even if they make no sense at all, such as when Ariana claimed to be planning on "hacking" the game. Nigel believed this and panicked, telling all of his friends this, and started coming up with a plan to stop her, even thought she was obviously making the whole thing up. this is sometimes used against nigel, to make him do things, or believe things, even if there plain stupid. * he is known for yelling "hey, stop!!!!" when ever he gets randomly attacked. Fighter uses this against him. * he is known to tell stories, long exaggerated stories, when ever something is brought up, such as: the shadow clan, the ace bandit story, the kapro and blackwolf story, the levi and Eren one, and others. Kingslayer hates these stories, so Nigel often ends to trying to tell him one, but he will leave to do better things such as "change his car oil", while Nigel tells the story to any unfortunate birds there. he also has a whole series of "ghost stories" of things that aperantly happened to him, such as the "demon under the bedroom floor" one. Quotes ____ "what is wrong with people these days….?" _____ (when he gets attacked or pooped on) "hey! stop!!!!!!!!! __ (to role players when they act dramatic) "Roleplay…… So dramatic!" __________ (to vespula when he killed the wasp clan) Nigel:"Yes, i killed all of the wasps!" Vespula: "impossible!" Nigel:"no, it was easy really.. I just blew that sh__ up with a power washer!". ____ (To Voken when she was about to kill him) "what do you want??? free pizza? i can do anything!! just don't kill me!!!!". - ____ (ofte to random people, mainly ones named blu or jewel) "Hello birdies" ____ (to polesties to fish) polesties: "your just a dirty flying rat" Nigel: "im not a pigeon…." Polesties: "dirty rat!" Nigel: "oh, how nice of you… such wonderful, nice names……." Polesties: "at least i'll always be better than you. dirty rat" Nigel: ya.. your better off as sushi…." ___ (To Silver=C_nt right after he lagged him out of the game(he claimed nigel couldn't) S=C:"back". "what happened?" Nigel: "so much for the "lag proof"" S=C: "Shut up……" Nigel: ;) __________ (during Levi's mistake.) mathew : "wheres ryan?" Eyelessjack:"go look for him if you want to see him." mathew: "i can't find him anywhere" Eyelessjack: "walk around all places yelling his name, search all places possible!" Nigel : wait this is in real life???" Eyelessjack : "do you think i would make this up?" Nigel: "why are you talking about something like this on a game?" Eyelessjack: "theres no where else". Nigel :"well.. you could talk on the phone." Levi : "you should call the police…" Nigel "thank you levi, at least there is one smart person here Levi : "im not Levi, I'm his older brother" Nigel : "welcome to flab3, it can be weird". Nigel : "want me to teach you a bit about it?" Colin : "no… i want nothing to do with this game, for i am worried about my brothers(levi) sanity". Eyelessjack: "you look like a d___ to me". ___ (to vokun after she told him she had 4 heads)(in vokun can't kill Nigel) Nigel: "you got 4 heads? oh.. well... i honsestly thought someone with 4 heads would be smarter than you.. but.. oh well ya live n learn.." _____ (to Eren when they were being stalked by the flower thing) Nigel: "when your bored. you become a flower. dont become bored and be a flower" _____ (to jeffiline when they were discussing the glowing trees)(in the magical glowing trees) Nigel: "well.. this is an industry.." Jeff: "industries don't have glowing trees" Nigel: "well, this industy is special…. they are a factory for making glowing trees! didnt you know?" ___ (they are back's warning)(in let me in) Theyareback : *enters*"They are back! run before we all get skinned alive and out flesh painted blue!!"*leaves* Nigel: "Well that was… random." Noname(duchess) : "very.." Nigel : "if that was one of the wasps i am leaving." Noname : "uh……" Nigel: "i can't put up with that crap again!" _______ (when there was a poo fight going on) Killer: "what are they doing" Nigel : "they trying to s___ on each other!" Silver:" dancing" Whisper:"what type of dancing?" Silver: "s__y dancing!" ___________ (kapro and nigel) Kapro:"i like killing people.." Nigel:"uh... dont kill me..." Kapro:"better not p!ss me off then.." Nigel: "i never piss ya off kappy! you know that! ;) kapro"……." (later that day) Kapro: "well, theres going to be a new skull added to the collection soon". Nigel: -.- (when kapro tried to change animals in rp) Nigel:"retard, you cant change animals..." kapro(glaring): "and then.. wait, what did you just call me??" Nigel: "Nothing :)" Kapro: "you did the one thing i said not to do!" Nigel:" uh...... what?" Kapro:"PISS ME OFF!!!!!!!!!" Nigel: "uh.. im.. uh.. very sorry.. i would../cut off by kapro/" Kapro: "you get a 10 second head start... one.. two... three....." Nigel: "oh... crud."/runs/"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" ______________ (when nigel saw two ringecks, camka and super girl trying to get in his building, he decided to have a little fun)(during let me in let me in let me in) Nigel: "you can't get in, i locked the door". Noname(duchess):"ya, how did you get in..?" Nigel: "magic!" a few minutes later Nigel :"fine…i'll tell you." Nigel: "you go to the door and say "let me in let me in let me in" 5 times". Noname: "fine…" Noname: "let me in let me in let me in" Nigel: " no. let me in let me in let me in 5 times". after a few minutes Nigel: "let me in let me in let me in 1. let me in let me in let me in 2. let me in let me in let me in 3. let me in let me in let me in let me in 4. let me in let me in let me in let me in 5!, what don't you get?" later on Nigel: "find out how?" noname: "no" Nigel "i will show you" Nigel:*stands by building and says the password* "see?" noname: its not working" Nigel: "be a seagull" Noname: *as seagull* " now what?" Nigel: "do it" Nonane: "it not working" Nigel: "idk why, works for me?" Noname: "now i'll never know" _______________ (to popular girl after she told him that ace forgot him)(ace forgotten) Nigel:"how could he???????" Pop:"what did you 2 do together?" Nigel:"i helped ace a lot, and he forgot about me?????" Pop: "What did you do to help him?" Nigel: "when he got chased away, when people were being mean to him, i was always there to help him… AND HE FORGOT ME???????!!!" Nigel: "i was one of his best friends!!!!!!!!" ___________ (to gamerz after he told nigel that he knew where Lysa lived.) Gamerz: "i know where she lives…" Nigel : "you do??" Gamerz: "yes!" Nigel: "can you kill her for me??? please??" Gamerz: "sure, i hate her too" Nigel: "ok then, kill her, n hang her up to rot!" Gamerz: "will do!" _____ (when nigel started talking about Kapro's secret gf) kapro: "silence!" Nigel imediatly shut up Jeff: "like a king.." _____________ (vespulas return) Vespula:"the pkg will suffer!! queen blackfire is dead from your stupidness!!! she's not b enough!! we will fight!!!!!!" Nigel: you don't even have anyone to fight for you. plus you don't hack. Vespula: I will get workers!" nigel: good luck, I killed your last trio. Vespula: well... they were pathetic. I will find more!!!" Nigel : and i will fly swat em all over again :) later Poltergiest(aka blood wolf): Well, I'm not being chased away by some crazy wasp obsessed **** who has no grip on reality!" Vespula: is ace female? Nigel: no Vespula: so, you have no queen! and where are your workers?? Nigel : we don't use slaves ''bitch. Poltergiest: she's giving me a headache...." _______ (To Eren, about Vespula) Nigel: so, did i tell you my enemy returned? Eren: No, Who? Nigel: Vespula the b___, she is convinced that shes the queen wasp and she will take over the pkg Eren: how the hell can she do that? Nigel: i don't know? i asked her if she would "sting" us to death but i got no answer. _____ Kidlat meets the one and only angry swan) Angry: "you have awoken me from my 10000 year sleep." Kid: "shen. this guy is creepy.... what do you advise?" angry: "waris will" Kid: e.e Nigel: ""er.. i think its ariana.. or angry.. or one of dem wasps... i say ignore it and it will get bored and leave haha......" later Nigel: kidlat, i introduce you to the one and only angry swan! Kidlat:who da hell is this weirdo Angry: ma, yer werst nitemarir!!!!! >:o __________ (To emma mocking her for what she said/august 20) emma had said that someone named redd was nigel Girl friend when she wasn't. Emma: "i was just joking" Nigel: "that wasnt a joke" Nigel:*pooes on emma* Emma:"hey!" Nigel(mocking emmas quote):"i was just joking" Nigel:"waaaaahhhhh" __________ the "damn you tree" song he sung to Eren. "damn you tree. i hate you. ima cut down all your friends. if you crash into me again!" __ When Nigel and ace where hiding, Nigel accidentally gave them away. Nigel:"Ace?" /noname enters as he says this/ Nigel:"sh__t" Nigel: /realizing what he did/ "now that my friend is called bad timing!" Noname:/not realising nigel gave ace away/ "ace? where is he?" Nigel: "uh... at snow6!" / no name still doesn't realise its a trick/ Nigel: "ima go find him at s6 bye! ^^"/leaves/ / Noname left after falling for the stupid trick so Nigel(who went back right after he left) and ace went somewhere els/ Nigel:"bahahaahaha it woked, what an idiot! hahahahahahaha" _____ (Cherie's communication) cherie was talking to some dude named mmmmmm, who only communicated through its name. Cherie: "can you chat through your name? it is better communication, don't you think?" Nigel: "''better communication???!?!?!, are you listening to yourself?! you are talking to nothing???" satan/ getting killed by cherie/: "stop hacking, its dumb as f***" /mmmmm departs/ Cherie: would you if on an empty map? oh.. he left. (no I didn't make spelling mistakes. cherie spoke like that) Nigel: ya, the twit left, now we can start acting normal again! Satan: GREAT!" random silence Nigel/ whispering/: if he comes back as mmmmmuwilldie.... I will.... die. _____ (angry on the loose) Nigel: no one followed us... :/ Kingslayer: oh, its fine bruh, they got angry. Nigel: what happened this time..? Kingslayer: oh, the usual sh*t.. something about Nazli calling Gamers ugly. /Gamerz enters/: GUYS, CHANGE NAMES, ANGRYSWAN IS COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" /left and came back/ Hello: hello! im nigel. Nigel: no your not.. I am. hello: your Gamerz today! Nigel: i.. I think the swan found us... Hello: im not angry, I'm gamers. Nigel:dont scare me like that!!!!! King: so whats new? Nigel/forgetting Gamers was with them/: nothing much. so .. you were saying something about Gamers getting mad Nazli? King: no I wasnt. Nigel/realizing how stupid he is/: oh, right. no you wernt. Gamerz: ..... _____ (random noname learns about angryswan) no name: are you that guy who spams c1 about gross stuff? nigel: yea, what, no. angryswan does that. levi: yea, angryswan the c***. he spams about random garbage Nigel: thank him not me! ______ (weed acting weird as usual) weed: your evil Nigel: how? weed: I know everything. Nigel: everything what? weed: just know this.. I know all the trolls. Nigel: and? what the hell did I do? I try to stop the trolls too! Weed: I will take you all down. Nigel: so, your saying Ima troll? /ariana enters (my god this game has perfect timing :| ) / speak to her! thats a real troll! weed: just know this..... *kaboom* (weed exploded?) Nigel: what in f***'s name?! Ariana: what...? Nigel: ok eh.. ima uh.. deal that that. bye! ________________ (when Nazli was speaking French) Nigel: what are they saying??? Kingslayer: im pretending I dont know. Nigel: oh.. that kinda language. Nisa: nononoononoonoononoonono ____________- Nigel:"I'm sure weed does drugs.." Nazli: "so what if weeds on drugs?" Nigel:"drugs do stuff to you, ask angry swan." Angryswan:"also, i learned that nazli's **** is dry and saggy!" Next page - Nigel's time on Flylikeabird 3 * add about the "advising people to stop" quote . Category:People